


Argument

by WickedRitual



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual
Summary: UrGoh, UrVa and SkekGra are happy together, but getting SkekMal to join them is trouble.
Relationships: Urgoh/urva, skekGra/skekMal (Dark Crystal), skekGra/urGoh (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Argument

How can you be so blind Conqueror!”

“Heretic! And it is you who refuses to listen to the song of Thra!”

“There is no song!! You are delusional!”

“There is! I can hear it! I have seen what the future holds!”

“You are high! Your visions mean nothing!”

“We should stop them” UrVa commented gently to his Urru companion as he passed the pipe back to the other.

“We… would.. only.. make.. things.. worse" UrGoh said sadly

UrVa leaned his head on UrGoh’s shoulder, they watched the fight intensify in front of them.

Skeksis were complex creatures, the two Mystics had learned during their many encounters with them. They knew the Skeksis better than any other mystic, any other creature perhaps.

A Skeksis lied to themselves more than they lied to anyone else. SkekMal was especially guilty of this. He would claim no feelings for SkekGra, yet his visits were frequent and spoke louder than his words.

“stop letting them make a fool of you!” SkekMal shouted, getting into SkekGra’s face

SkekGra did not back away “we are incomplete, I’ve felt it everyday since the Great Division, an emptiness that all the violence and war couldn’t fill. I know you feel it too, the hunt cannot fill it either!” SkekGra suddenly felt strong fingers wrap around his neck.

SkekMal was enraged, his mask hid most of his face, but his eyes were burning with anger. He grabbed the Heretics neck, lifting SkekGra off the ground.

“You’re talking nonsense, I do not feel this emptiness you speak of!” he barked, squeezing tighter, only letting go when an arrow whizzed past his face. He looked towards the mystics, UrVa was readying and another arrow to be fired.

SkekMal dropped the other Skeksis

SkekGra and UrGoh coughed loudly as they could suddenly breath again, there was a distinct red hand print across their trachea.

“you can’t tell me that this is how its supposed to be…” SkekGra said as he rubbed his sore neck.

SkekMal grumbled “This is how it is, it wont change, accept that" he walked towards the door to the circle of the suns, he had enough of this pointless discussion, as far as he was concerned SkekGra was a lost cause.

UrVa sighed, his other half was so stubborn. “Do you think SkekGra will ever get through to him?”

UrGoh put the pipe to his mouth, breathing in deeply then blowing the smoke from his nostrils. “you… know…yourself… better.. than..I"

UrVa looked doubtful. SkekGra climbed the ramp headed towards his Mystics. Collapsing in their smoking nook, he felt emotionally exhausted.

UrVa and UrGoh both laid at his sides, their tails wrapping around their Skeksis then entwining together. They both began to lick his face comfortingly.

“I hate when he visits" SkekGra’s eyes glistened sadly, looking like he may cry at any moment. Truth be told he only hated when he left “He’s such a stubborn asshole!”

UrVa smiled a little at that “I know” he nuzzled their faces together “he does love you.. he just doesn’t know how to show it”


End file.
